


Сборник стихов от хоря

by LittleWhiteFerretEatsAppleTreeFlowers



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWhiteFerretEatsAppleTreeFlowers/pseuds/LittleWhiteFerretEatsAppleTreeFlowers
Summary: Бесцельное блуждание хорьковой души в поисках какого-нибудь смысла.





	1. Михе

и мысли бьются волнами о скалы,  
и будто кто узлом связал язык,  
и будто слов мне недостаточно и мало -  
да, это очень сложно объяснить.

мне сложно передать эмоции и чувства,  
быть может – не к тебе; да, не к тебе,  
но лишь к тому, как разум твой искусен,  
к рукам творца на штормовом холсте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается Михе, которые очень меня вдохновляет ебошить.  
> Миха, ты молодец.


	2. белый, синий и красный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я бы хотел в политику, но не могу.

Хотелось бы, чтоб цвет твой совпадал  
с тобой заявленным; и сказанным словами,  
и тем, что сам ты в книгах написал  
о непорочности, украшенной снегами.

Но голову свою ты сложишь,  
ведь бесконечно-белым быть не можешь.

Хотелось бы, чтоб цвет твой совпадал  
со всеми чувствами, которые внушаешь:  
о небесах, которых так желал,  
о вере, постоянстве, коими блистаешь.

Но голову свою ты сложишь,  
ведь бесконечно-синим быть не можешь.

И только красным, огненным, безумным,  
всей кровью, отданой за жизнь и за тебя,  
пятнающей и небо, и холодные снега  
написаны правдиво стоптанные руны.

Но даже так твой красный – как вино;  
желание любви в тебе прошло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлялось Einstürzende Neubauten - Sabrina, идея та же


	3. То, что осталось

О, светлый день начала лета!  
Едва ли засиял рассвет  
И утро птицами воспето -   
И мною поднят сухоцвет.

Передо мною даль без края,  
Но я, в душе тоску храня,  
Лишь жаворонка трель внимаю,  
Чернильный след ночного сна.

О, как молю забыть о грусти,  
О чём утеряно в веках!  
Мой плач – жесток и необузден,  
Сияет в солнечных лучах.

Кто светлое мешает с тёмным,  
Людской молве скормив себя,  
Чтобы моментом переломным  
Развезнуть ад и небеса

И доказать – единой мерой  
Толпа осудит всех вокруг...  
В того во мне не будет веры;  
Пусть будет больно от разлук.

То, что осталось – след от крови,  
И волчий след в тиши лесной,  
И птичий крик в степной юдоли,  
И пепел, скраденный травой.

Тысячелистник непреклонный  
И строгий, нежный гиацинт  
Кричат о страсти потаённой,  
В тоски заводят лабиринт.

И я иду в цветах душистых  
Туда, где был когда-то дом;  
Где говор вод был слышен чистый,  
Ничто где не было грехом.

Я принимаю вызов скорби.  
В своих руках держу я меч,  
От застарелой крови чёрный;  
Последний всхлип готов извлечь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлялся Хуайша.


End file.
